The School of Colors
by shoover2000
Summary: Ruby, Liam, Chubs, Vida, and Zu attend a school for the Psi children, but not everyone is happy with the fact that the government is encouraging the Psi children to live out of cages. (There will be action)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Three months after the league took control of Thurmond. Three months after the parents of the Psi children were contacted and their children returned to them. Three months after the professions of PSF and skip tracer were disbanded and it became illegal to sell children with Psi abilities.

Three months of people crossing the street when they saw children and teenagers coming, terrified of them using their abilities. Three months of the Children's league trying to turn the land of scattered towns and abandoned laws into a semblance of a society. Three months of owners and employers hiring new or past workers.

Over time, things returned to normal. Families reunited. Adults back to work. Towns coming together in the wake of a tragedy. The government reforming slowly to the way it once was, incorporating new laws, ideas, and representatives into their previous system. The brought in adults who had worked with the Psi children as well as some of the affected including, but not limited to: Ruby Daly, Liam Stewart, Charles Meriwether, Vida, and Suzume.

Ruby was reunited with her family. After she gave them back their memories, their shame overwhelmed them, causing them to smother her with attention.

Liam went back home with his mom and Harry, both overprotective now that he was their only remaining child.

Chubs returned to his family, if only for a short time. Searching for places to go and for a new adventures to find.

Vida had no interest in returning to her family. Instead, she followed Chubs, intending to join him on his rides around the country.

Zu's family asked her back, but she wasn't ready to forgive them for turning her in. She joined her cousin in California, finally making it to see them.

All around the country people were reading the same article. It was distributed by cities, towns, people on the street, and all over the internet. It was short, quick, and to the point.

* * *

The School for the Colors  
By Jake Matthews

At a government meeting made up of mainly Psi affected and representatives, an idea was pitched by an official. A school is to be opened for the Psi affected. Children and teenagers of all ages will be placed together and leveled so that no matter how many years of school were missed, the students will be prepared for the future world.  
A building company took that idea and ran with it. Teachers from all over applied to be a part of it, as it is one of the main places left that hires teachers, especially that teaches children and teens. The school will be open and free for all Psi affected children, and they are expected to live on campus in dorms.  
Not everyone is thrilled with this idea. Some believe Psi children do not deserve an education, and that they do not even deserve to live free. There will be extra security at this school and there are still open positions if anyone is interested. There will be applications distributed at local town halls and government offices.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, got school...:P**

Chapter 1

My stuff was packed. My room was cleared. My bags were in the car. Downstairs, my parents and grandmother were waiting to take me to school. The "School for Psi Children", located in the middle of the Arizonan desert, started in three days. I was going. So was Liam. And Chubs, Vida, and Zu.

The car ride to the airport was long and stuffy. Many of the airports were closed, so only a few remained open. The airplane ride was even longer, and the plane was almost empty save for a few scattered people: an older man with an over-stuffed briefcase, sa middle-age woman with dyed blonde hair, a family with two young children, and a man with a trench coat and a hat pulled low over his eyes.

My book laid open in my lap, though my parents sat next to me. My father's leg bounced relentlessly and my mother's fingers tapped incessantly on her leg. The sounds patter in my head, making it hard to focus and making me nervous about the future. I couldn't take it anymore. Standing up, I edged my way past my jittering parents and waled to the back of the plane. I could feel their eyes on the back of my head as I walked away. They were still not over "losing" me, and they treated every time we parted as though they would never see me again.

I passed my grandmother who was in the seat next to and a little behind ours. She was asleep with bulky headphones covering her ears and a dribble of spit leaking from her partly open mouth. I mentally smiled and continued walking. Near the back was the mother I had noticed coming in. She was attempting to change her baby's diaper, but failing miserably. "Here," I said, grabbing the baby and lying him down on the table usually reserved for water, "Lie him down, like this"

"Thank you so much, you're a lifesaver. Rob usually handles this," She said gratefully, nodding toward the front of the plane. "But he's asleep so I thought I'd give it a try. I'm Melanie, and this is Jack by the way." She extended her hand, but I, realizing there was no way she would have changed the baby, began to change him, so my hands were full and she dropped her hand casually. I had been babysitting the kids on the block for cash, and one of them was a baby so I had gotten pretty good.

"Ruby," My concentration almost made it sound sarcastic, or like an insult.

She didn't seem to mind, which was either kind or odd. Or maybe I was reading too much into things. My time in Thurmond, on the run, and in the Children's League had taught me to be too suspicious of people, maybe they were just kind.

On the way back to my seat I passed the man in the tan coat and hat going in the other direction. He brushed past me, almost pushing me off my feet. He muttered a hasty apology and kept walking to the back of the plane, to where Melanie was cooing with Jack.

The interaction unsettled me, and although I could've reached into his brain right then and figured out the truth, I didn't. I had done my best to stay away from the temptation. It was too much power; too much control. It was a part of me I would never be rid of, and I didn't want to be. That didn't mean I wanted the power to alter someone else's life, memories, feelings, or actions. I didn't invade the privacy of a stranger that might have been harmless and innocent. I should've.


End file.
